


Gather Round The Campfire

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Camping, First Time Camping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, canon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: -----Franklin didn’t know how they got on the topic, but soon enough, they were talking about camping. When Franklin and Lamar said that they never went camping before, Michael went wide-eyed with shock.-----





	Gather Round The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I couldn't get of my mind so I'm writing it. Gonna be at least 2 chapters :)

The two had been engaged in a rigorous battle of 2k17, Franklin in the lead by a couple points much to the frustration of Lamar, when the formers phone had began to ring. Franklin paused the game and gave a quick glance to see that it was his mentor, Michael De Santa, and speedily answered the call before putting it on speaker phone. 

“Wassup dog?” Franklin spoke, unpausing the game. He was quickly able to take back control of the ball from Lamar, who sputtered out a string of curses, and made his way down the court to his goal.

“Hey kid,” Michael gave a soft chuckle at Lamar’s irritation “what are you two up to?” 

“Oh nuthin’ really man.” with a few quick taps of the buttons, Franklin went for the shot and easily earned another three points to his scored. “Just whoppin’ L’s ass in this game.” he boasted and watched as his boyfriend shoot up from his seat and make a beeline for the TV, seeming to think that if he yelled hard enough at the three-dimensional players, it was somehow going to help improve his performance. It was the fourth quarter, only about two minutes left in the game, so Franklin wasn’t worried about Lamar catching up anytime soon. 

“But wassup with you dog? What you been up to?” They hadn’t talked in a week or two, both of them being busy with work and what not. Franklin had been busy trying to expand the business he bought, Smoke on the Water, hoping to distribute ‘medical’ cannabis to the people of Los Santos, all the way to Vinewood Hills.Michael explained that all his time had been taken up running around trying to finish production on the new movie that he had been working on. It was in it’s final stages, so Michael had decided to give himself some time off and continue finalizing it when he came back from his vacation.

“I ain’t got nothing else to do, so I was wondering if you two wanna meet up at the bar with me and Trev. Maybe around like 6.” 

“Sounds like a plan man.” Franklin said, watching as he let Lamar easily score two-points. This did little to lift up the man’s mood seeing as they both knew in the end that he ultimately wasn’t going to catch up.

“Alright, I’ll see you two there.” Franklin hanged up and glance at the in-game clock, forty seconds left in the game.He debated on whether he should just let the clock run out and humbly take his win, or shit on Lamar one more time because at the start of the game,his loving boyfriend had been talking hella shit.So much shit, that they made a small bet, the loser having to wash the dishes for the next two weeks. Franklin grinned to himself as he chose the latter option as expertly took the ball from Lamar mid pass, before skillfully weaving through Lamar’s players. As he reached the basket, one of Lamar’s players tried to stop him from making his shot, only to get dunked on during the last ten seconds of the quarter. As Lamar stood up and seethed, the bell rung, signaling Franklin’s victory. Franklin grew a chester like smile on his face as he turned to his partner.

“Hey baby,” 

Lamar dramatically put his hand up, knowing that he had a storm of shit talking coming his way. “Nigga, I ain’t tryin’ to hear none of that shit.” 

Franklin feigned a neutral face and pulled Lamar into his lap. Lamar visibly relaxed in his hold before looking up at Franklin. 

“Nigga what?” he asked, wondering why Franklin was looking at him so damn hard. Franklin leaned over to murmur in the taller man’s ear.

 

“How my nuts taste nigga?” he whispered.

 

Lamar ripped out of Franklin’s grasp as the latter howled in laughter and did a small jog around the small area doing so. He tried to catch up to Lamar who had stomped off to their bedroom, but failed as he doubled over in laughter. 

 

\----------------------------- 

 

They had been at the bar for about thirty minutes, catching up talking about life, sports and all other kinds of shit. They weren’t anywhere close to being drunk, but were slowly but surely getting there. Lamar was probably going to be the first one to that point, still a little upset after the loss that he took earlier that day. Why niggas took 2k so seriously, Franklin had no idea. He wasn’t even remotely tipsy yet, he wasn’t ready to take care of a almost already drunk Lamar.

Franklin didn’t know how they got on the topic, but soon enough, they were talking about camping. When Franklin and Lamar said that they never went camping before, Michael went wide-eyed with shock.

“You two have never been camping before?” Michael was in utter disbelief at the fact. “I use to go camping all the time when I was younger!” 

Trevor rolled his eyes behind his drink. “Different backgrounds Mikey, come on now.” 

Michael, not surprisingly, looked confused. “What’s ‘different backgrounds’ gotta do with anything?” 

“Gotta do with the fact that niggas don’t go campin’.” Lamar bluntly stated, drinking some of Franklin’s water to keep himself from getting trash drunk. “Really, black people as whole don’t go camping.” Franklin snorted at his boyfriend's bluntness. 

Trevor looked up and sighed, mind on the past. “I use to have so much fun camping. Way up in the mountains.Shot my first piece of game there.” the meth head sigh again and licked at his dirty lips like a starved man. “Also ate my first piece of game up there two. Can cook up a real men piece of mountain lion!” he laughed as Franklin and Lamar grimaced at him.

Michael looked to be in deep thought before his face brightened up. “I got an idea!” 

Everyone turned and looked warily at the man, waiting for him explain.

He pointed to himself. “I’m on vacation,” he then pointed a finger at the two of them. “and you two never been camping before, soooooo, we should all go camping!” It was silent.

Trevor took a second to mull over his lover’s words.“That’s actually not a bad idea Mikey.” 

Franklin thought otherwise.“Imma pass on that dog.” 

“Me too.” Lamar agreed. Michael looked in disbelief. 

“But why? This is a great chance to explore nature, maybe go fishing, have s'mores? You guys don’t wanna try any of that?” 

“The fuck we look like running around in the woods? Especially in the middle of the night? Have you seen what happens to black people in horror movies?!” Lamar exclaimed.

Franklin nodded in agreement.“Right,with all them muthafuckin’ bugs, bears and lions and shit? Plus there’s no wifi? I’m good homie.” 

“You two sound like my kids.” Michael couldn’t mutter to himself as he made the small comparison. Trevor slammed his hands on the table, not only startling them, but almost everyone in the bar. 

“You two are never gonna learn and enjoy the experience of camping if you don’t go through it sooo,” he grinned eerily. “let’s have a friendly competition.” 

Franklin and Lamar shared a look. “What kind of competition?” 

By this time, Trevor had been standing in his seat, much to the annoyance of all his friends and the people of the bar.

“It shall be a shooting competition!” he pointed a chipped, yellow nail to the ceiling dramatically before crouching down and pulling Michael closer to him. “Me and fatty versus you and lanky.We’re going to get drunk of our ass and then go to the shooting range.” And with all the grace of a hippo plopped down in Michael’s lap. “At the end we combined the points and whoever gets the highest, wins. If we win, you guys have to come camping with us.If you guys win, it whatever you want.” 

It seemed like a pretty fair competition.Franklin looked over and Lamar. “You down?”

Lamar pondered for a second. “Hell yea I’m down.”

“FUCK YEA!” Trevor pumped his fist up in the air. “WAITER, I DEMAND SEVERAL OF YOUR STRONGEST DRINKS!” 

 

\---------------------------

 

Franklin groaned as he woke up, the first thing greeting him was a bright light. Was he dead? Cause he sure as hell felt like he was dead. He groggily got up and it took him a second to realize where the hell he was. Why the fuck was he outside near his pool? Where was Lamar at? What the hell had happened last night? 

As he slowly made his way to the glass door, he heard a groan and looked over to see Lamar’s long ass legs sticking out of Chop’s dog house. At least Lamar had crashed in the shade and had not awoken to the sun blaring in his face.Because he had taken up space in the dog house, Chop decided just to cuddle up next to his dad and sleep there. It was cute for a split second until a sharp pain in Franklin’s cranium hit him and he felt the world tilt slightly. He resisted the urge to throw up.   
He grumbled as he slowly walked over to Lamar and tapped the mans long legs with his foot. 

“Get up.” Lamar only groaned louder. Franklin rolled his eyes and crouched down to pull the man from the dog house. Lamar continued to look as if he hated life as Franklin stood the man up on his feet and lead them both to their bedroom. 

Lamar undressed, threw himself on the bed as soon as they had gotten in close range of it and dragged a pillow over his face to block out the light. Franklin then journeyed upstairs to grab water bottles and aspirin before returning to his bedroom and cutting off the lights. The darkness and coolness of the room did a lot to soothe the pounding of his head and the uncomfortable warmth that he felt. He slowly drank his water and took a aspirin before making a grouchy Lamar do the same. He undressed down to his underwear and climb in the sea of cool bed sheets where Lamar was quick to latch himself onto to him. 

About a good twenty minutes had passed since they finally got settled in their bed and Franklin was finally dozing off when his phone gave a screeching ass ring, jolting the both of them up. Lamar would have almost elbowed Franklin in the face if he hadn’t swerved out of his boyfriend's way at the last second. Franklin roughly yanked his phone out the outlet in annoyance, before accepting the call.

“Dog what?!” 

“Well!” Trevor huffed. “Seems like someone had a rough night.” 

“Mannn…” Franklin pinched in between his eyes in an attempt to keep his headache from coming back on. If Trevor could get to the point, that would be lovely, because he is beyond tired.He rolled his eyes and let out a harsh breath before putting the phone call on speaker. “What is it Trev?” 

 

“Just called to relay the good news!” 

 

“And that is….”

 

“Get ready to go camping boys!” 

 

Lamar quickly shot up from his place next to Frank. “Hold the fuck up! I ain’t goin’ no fuckin’ where till I see what the score was!” Trevor giggled to himself and a couple of seconds later, Franklin received a picture from the man in his messages. When he opened it, it was a clear shot of their overall scores and there was no doubt about how high Michael and Trevor's score was compared to them. Lamar threw his long ass arms around in a small hissy fit. 

“I don’t wanna go campinnnnn’.” he whined. 

Franklin rolled his eyes at the man and sighed as he ran a hand down his face. “When ya’ll tryin’ to do this man?” He figured there was no point in arguing about the outcome of the bet. They agreed to it, and knew what would happen if they lost. They lost, fair and square, so there was no use in whining about it. 

“Well my dear, adopted, son, we want to do this as soon as possible!” Franklin had noticed that Trevor was growing more and more excited at the idea of going out into the wilderness each time they talked about it. He could hear it in his voice, his pitch got higher when he talked about things that he enjoyed. Franklin surmised this all to Trevor needing a break from the city of Los Santos, seeing as though he is more of a….up close and personal nature man, to put it nicely. They were basically going to be somewhere where Trevor had the most recent experience with, almost like it was his natural habitat or domain. 

“So is this Friday cool for you kids?” 

Franklin looked over and checked his calendar, seeing that it was Wednesday. He figured that Friday would be good.“Yea man, thats cool.” 

“Grrreeaatttt!” An endearing smile gently rose on Franklin’s lips. At least some people were gonna experience some enjoyment on this trip. “I’ll send you the address and we’ll meet you guys up there!Be ready for the time of your fucking lives boys!”

As he ended the call, he looked over at Lamar, who had been childishly crossing his arms and pouting. Franklin smiled and gently grabbed his face, before planting a obnoxious wet kiss on the man's lips. 

“Nigga you’ll be fine, I’m sure the trip ain’t gonna be that bad.” 

Lamar’s lower lip, if possible, jutted out even more. “Whatever nigga.You know, I had a feelin’ that this shit was gonna fuckin’ happen, them dudes can shoot through anythin’.” He went to snuggle up on Franklin, who in return wrapped his arm around the lean man, and yawned before continuing on his rant. “Rain, sleet, snow...plus them niggas got more experience than us.They had an unfair advantage dog. On god they cheated.” 

 

“You think everybody cheats when yo ass lose at somethin’.”

 

“Cuz they fuckin’ do!”

 

“So I cheated when I beat yo ass in 2k?” 

 

“You sure did!”

 

Franklin shrugged off his boyfriend’s complaints. “You can whined bout this shit as much as you want, but it don’t change the fact that we agreed to the bet and lost. We just gonna have to suck it up and go.” He was exhausted and sleep was creeping up on him as his eyelids drop lower and lower.

“That’s cool and all but you know what else you could suck on?” 

A tired, but immature smile quickly grew and Franklin’s lips. “What?” 

 

“This dick.” 

 

Franklin quietly snorted to himself in amusement as he pulled a already drifting to sleep Lamar closer and followed suit, finally going to sleep. 

\-----------------------------

Franklin had woken up with a jolt after being disturbed by a violent shake. The only reason he didn’t punch said shaker was because it was Lamar, and Lamar has a very distinctive grip.Without getting up, he blearily looked up at the man.With his car keys in hand, and dressed comfortably and casually, Lamar looked like he was about to go out. 

“Nigga what?” 

“I need some money.” 

Franklin rubbed his eyes. “For?” 

“Stuff.” Whatever this ‘stuff’ was, it had Lamar in a pretty peppy fucking mood.

Rather than delve deeper into what Lamar was up to, Franklin wordlessly turned on his other side and reached in his nightstand drawer, taking out his wallet. He produced a wad of hundreds and tiredly held it up to Lamar. Lamar was quick to grab the money and give him an overbearing loud and wet kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you daddy!” he said cheerfully, flipping through the bills as he walked out their room.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Franklin had waved back tiredly to the man, despite Lamar already being a good way up the stairs and unable to see him. He turned back around and tried to go back to sleep. 

That had been Thursday afternoon, and it was well into Friday morning and Lamar hadn’t came back to the house yet. Franklin had called and shot him a couple of texts, both which have not been answered. He was starting to get worried, mainly because whenever Lamar didn’t show up, something bad had happened, when the front door opened and Lamar walked through. He seethed, about to give Lamar the lecture of his life when his boyfriend was quick to place his very dead phone in his hands and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way to the kitchen.

“I didn’t charge my phone, so it fuckin’ died the second I got to the store, then I stayed longer that I thought I was going to.” He stuffed some cold leftovers in his mouth.

“Gettin’ what exactly?” Like what could possibly be so important that Lamar had to stay at a store overnight for? 

“Campin’ shit nigga!” 

Franklin pulled his neck back at the food flying out of Lamar’s mouth. “Cover yo mouth dog, damn. And where the fuck is all this ‘campin’ shit’ then?” 

“Obviously in my van nigga.” the tall man had finished grubbing and put the rest back in the refrigerator. 

Franklin rolled his eyes and started making his way to their room. Lamar had just been bitching about having to go on this trip, so he wondered where did all this excitement come from. “Well nigga hurry yo ass up and get ready so we can head out, we meeting them today up there.” 

“Yea yea yea.” Lamar followed. 

They then took an hour or two to pack, shower and get dressed. Franklin also packed some stuff for Chop, who barked in excitement at the aspect of going out. They piled everything in the van, and got in, ready to set out for their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me wat yall think!


End file.
